


Jedtavius Week 2019

by loni_meow



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and gore in some chapters but I'll put trigger warnings, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:43:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loni_meow/pseuds/loni_meow
Summary: My entries for the Jedtavius week of 2019.





	1. Prompt 1: Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No triggers in this, just fluff and dorky dorks.

Even though many told them that they shouldn't do it, in the end, they had sneaked out of the museum, taking their car with them. The night was early this day, and the night was really cold, but beautiful due to the many stars that they could see up in the sky; that's actually also the reason why they wanted to go out of the museum again. The stars have always been beautiful to look at when they weren't hidden behind clouds, but in this night, they had something special about them. 

"Do you really think that this is a good idea? I mean, sneaking out?" Octavius asked, one arm out of the window of the car, watching the environment around them while they were driving through grass.  
"Well, it's too late to discuss that now," Jedediah answered to that, grinning at Octavius, who rolled his eyes before he shot another glare at the blonde.

"Well, we still could, you know, drive back, if we wanted to."  
"I don't want to so we ain't doing that partner. You agreed to this," the cowboy shot back again, dedicating a glare towards his Roman companion, who just leaned into the seat a bit more and yawned.

"Why are you tired? The night just started, Octie!", Jedediah exclaimed, laughing about his partner, who looked offended by this.  
"Your presence is really tiring," the Roman said, glaring at him for a moment, before he shook his head and looked out of the car window again. "Actually, my soldiers were really tiring today and yesterday. That's the reason, you're fine for me."

Jedediah looked over to Octavius who still focused on the outside.  
But due to him not paying attention now because he had the urge to stalk Octavius while he was not looking, he drove towards a rather big three limb.  
Octavius realized it first and his eyes widened, before he screamed "Jedediah, watch out!" towards the driving person, but it was too late and the car flipped due to the big speed that they had been driving with.

It all went too fast for both of them, they just couldn't react. Only Octavius tried to stretch out an arm to keep Jedediah in his place, while his helmet sunk down on his face, covering his eyes and kinda leaving parts of his head free, what was why he hit his head violently at one point.

He let the outstretched arm fall to the side and released a sigh as the impact stopped. He heard Jedediah sigh too, but everything seemed to be really numb around him, until he took off his helmet and tossed it out of the window.  
Octavius rubbed his ears and got out of the car quickly, looking up to the stars, but not being able to make out the direction they had to go to so they would come back to the museum in time.

Jedediah felt as if he would collapse any moment, getting out of the car and trying to walk towards Octavius, but his legs gave in shortly and the Roman reacted by catching the cowboy in his fall.

He only held him gently and helped him get on his own legs again, but didn't let go of his body, pretending to just "protect him from falling again".  
Then, they both took some deep breaths and as the shock seemed to settle down, Jedediah got more stable on his own again. But Octavius didn't let the hand around the cowboy's hip go anymore.

"I think besides the car crash, we have another problem now," the Roman said, subtly leaning towards Jed with his own body while still holding him, "I have no idea where we are at the moment. The grass is too high and the crash took away my knowledge of directions. I can't think straight, actually. This will probably solve itself but... gods, I feel awful..."

Jedediah took another deep, shaky breath before he eyed the Roman.  
"Yeah. I ain't know where to go either. We are actually lost, pal. Whatever, I think we should stay here for some time," Jedediah meant about that, and even though he thought it was weird that Octavius was still holding him so tightly, he couldn't help but feel better at his support. It was just that his head spinned and the fact of them being lost for now because none of them could think straight, that he needed this little support. No matter how questionable he found it, it felt better like this.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea, I must admit," the Roman agreed, letting Jedediah go just so he could sit down in the grass and cover his face up with his hands.  
Jedediah's legs actually started to shake again, so that he sat down next to his partner and rubbed his temples.

"I remember our first crash," Jedediah said and laughed quietly, while Octavius looked up at nodded with a little smile. "That's true. And they actually thought we would be dead."  
Now Jedediah laughed loud and just in the way it was normal for him, and Octavius had to smile at that. He really had been worrying for a moment because he didn't know how Jedediah felt all the time, but hearing his laugh was really calming him down again.

 _I_ _can't_ _think straight,_ Octavius repeated in his head while looking at Jedediah and admiring his appearance, _what_ _a_ _wording_ _._  
His focus still was irritating, since it didn't settle down on getting back to the museum in time but instead on Jedediah sitting next to him, them being on their own and guided by grass around them.

"Well, the night only started so we don't have to fear the sunrise yet," Octavius muttered, trying to lure Jedediah into staying there longer so that he could be alone with him for some more time, "The stars are easy to look at like this."  
"Oct, we literally got lost because our heads are spinning and we ain't having a clue where to go so that we get back, and this is what you've been thinking about?" Jedediah blunted out with a little laugh before he shook his head and scooted a bit closer to Octavius, who blushed at least a little bit.

"Well, actually, pal... my head is still spinning pretty much, so maybe I'll need your support again, watch."  
Jedediah scooted even closer and let his head lean on Octavius' shoulder, causing the Roman's heartbeat to get _a lot_ faster.  
"Aaah, yeah that's better."  
Octavius stared at him and had to suppress the urge of putting an arm around Jedediah and pulling him even closer, smiling at him lovingly. No, he tried to suppress that. Maybe it would be weird? Or wasn't it already weird what Jedediah was doing there?

Octavius gulped and then moved his right arm, surprising Jedediah a bit, before he put it around the cowboy and actually pulled him closer so he could lean against him better.  
Jedediah stared up at him but he looked away, avoiding his gaze. This wasn't what the blonde had expected as result, but it was okay anyways.  
He closed his eyes for a moment and let a little smile appear on his lips, trying to cope with all those warm feelings that were still new to him.

He was only feeling them when he was with the Roman, and it made him addicted to Octavius because it felt so good and so right, not wrong at all. No, nothing about it felt wrong at all.

And all of the sudden, even though their heads got clear again quickly, getting lost maybe wasn't the worst thing to happen and they may or may not sat there longer than planned.


	2. Prompt 2: Arena/Colosseum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavius remembers the arena fights and he can't stand those memories.
> 
> This is really angsty and it has some mentioned gore in it? Mostly people are getting hurt in hallucinations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried aowisososkks

Octavius had many memories of fights. And sometimes they came up again, causing him to see the bloodshed anywhere he went, everytime he closed his eyes, often when he just looked at his sword at all. No matter what, he remembered not only the wars, but also the fights in the arena, when they were just sitting in the amphit theatre and watching people and animals kill each other.

He had seen all of them. Or it felt like so many fights, so much bloodshed, so much screaming, that it made him think that he saw everything.

Maybe the actual Octavius had liked it but Octavius now felt sick everytime he had to watch the images in his head. He wanted to puke, just as he saw how a man's throat was bitten open and ripped apart by wild animals or how the humans there stabbed each other to death, not being better than just plain animals when it came to the brutalities of their fights, and how unfair every one of them was treated. That all just really made him want to throw up or cry out the pictures from his head.

And usually, he hid it from Jedediah well and successful, but since they've been getting closer and closer, they rarely spent a night without each other anymore. So there was the monent; how could Octavius stay on his own without Jedediah realizing that something was off?

It wasn't that he would actually start to cry. No, he mostly just stared out of some window and went through it, wishing that he would represent someone else, someone that wasn't entertained at watching all those people die so cruelly.

But whenever someone started to cut through his quietness, he would turn into an aggressive mess. The anger about himself being so weak in comparison to the actual Octavius, so weak that he couldn't even watch those memories without feeling bad.

He's seen all their faces, no matter if animals or people, he's seen and memorized them, no matter when, no matter what. He's been through this rush of unpleasant memories for a lot of times in a lot of years in which he woke up at nights.

Octavius tilted his head, and suddenly it was as if he wasn't sitting in the museum anymore, but as if he was sitting right in an arena, watching two gladiators trying to kill each other.  
Again, those two.

There was one with brown hair, almost just the same as his, and the other one with pure black hair. He remembered that fight, it was almost sure that it would end up being brutal and bloody, even more than anything else.

Octavius closed his eyes and gulped heavily. He didn't want to open them again, but something forced him into doing so, watching the fight go off until one of the gladiators cut of the other one's leg after some long minutes of almost hitting him and getting hit in return.

Octavius' eyes heated up and proceeded to burn. Why, why always this? He wanted to leave.  
And as he turned his head away from the horrific screams of the man on the ground that no longer seemed like a glorious gladiator, but only like a dying soul in the middle of a way too huge, round place with no escape, he heard an all too familiar voice.

As the person with that _all_ _too_ _familiar_ voice snapped with his fingers in front of his eyes, he blinked and looked up to the cowboy that was staring down to him in return. He was finally free from that image for the moment because now the image of Jedediah's beautiful blue eyes filled his head, but the numb and uncomfortable feeling in his stomach stayed nevertheless, and so that meant the cold glare he was sending up to Jed was staying too.

"Would you have the decency to leave me alone?" Octavius asked the cowboy standing in front of him, not planning on sharing what he was feeling at the moment with the screams still ringing in his ears.  
"Nah," Jedediah mused and sat down next to Octavius, who groaned in dislike of the cowboy's behavior.

"I wanna know what's going on in your head to make you go back to the treatment I got when we were still fighting. I mean, imagine coming to life, searching for your pal, finding him after some time and then being rejected because he has a bad day."  
Octavius turned his head to stare at Jedediah now, who seemed satisfied with himself.

"I would feel a lot better if you would just leave me alone for now. I don't need your company," he shot back, looking away again because of an headache.  
"Ah, it's the memory's, right? Yeah, I've got problems with that stuff too," the blonde said, completely ignoring what had just been thrown at his head before.

Another cold glare hit Jedediah (and as expected, didn't affect him), before Octavius warmed up again. He closed his eyes and shook his head, opening them a few moments after because of the images of savaged corpses lying on the arena ground came back to his consciousness.  
"Well, at least you aren't a coward compared to your actual self back then. I can't even look at the memories of a simple arena fight. And everytime those memories of my actual self pop up again, I don't know how to cope with... all those dead, savaged people and animals," Octavius answered, starting of loudly and with a steady voice, that became quiet and shivering up to the end of his saying.

Jedediah looked at him with surprise and then with a little smile, warmth in his eyes.  
"Oh, I'd neither say that you're a coward nor that I'm as brave as my historical self," he started, shaking his head with a grin, "And not being able to look at savage murders and much blood doesn't make you weak or a coward. It makes you into a decent person to avoid those things. And to be honest, from what I know about history, I'd rather have you with me than your historical self. I mean, seriously. We're in a museum, right? We don't have to be survivors that much anymore. I mean, this whole place can be dangerous, but... we don't have the burdens that they had. That's why we're so different."

Octavius blinked his tears away. He was right, Jed was right. But why did he know about all this so well? Octavius has always been sure that the cowboy was just as brave, adventurous and risky as the person he's representing, looking at the fact that most of the crazy ideas that had some danger were Jedediah's.

"You can let out your anger, frustration or whatever on me, if you want to. If you're gonna be my normal pal again, I'll get through it all."  
Octavius now gasped and then looked at Jedediah, who must've come closer than he was before, because now Octavius could look directly into his eyes. His actually gentle, warm eyes.  
"I am not going to hurt you," the Roman insisted, staring into his friend's eyes and losing himself a bit in them.

"No, just talking... Talking is good."  
Jedediah nodded and still stared at Octavius, his own heart racing to no end. "You know what's the worst about all the arena things?" Octavius asked, not expecting an answer, and so Jedediah didn't answer.  
"My historical self was always enjoying it."

He frowned deeply and obviously had to fight himself about something.  
"I said you can let everything out on me," Jedediah offered again, seeing that almost painful frown on the other's face.  
"I... I don't want to hurt anyone... how can I be so different from him? This is... wrong. I should be enjoying the arena fights, too," Octavius said instead of reacting to the offer.  
But after he said it and after Jedediah saw the tears sticking in his eyes, making the Roman feel weak even more, he seemed to react to the cowboy in a different way.

"Do you really trust me?" he asked, feeling as if there was this monster inside of him, it being the bloodthirst that he associated with his historical self all the time.  
Jedediah looked at him while he got the glare back, some kind of blush settling down on Octavius cheeks, which way why the blonde's eyes widened just a little.  
"Uhm, yeah, I do," he said, trying to convince himself into sounding more sure.

"I want to let something out on you, but in a different way than you think. So just close your eyes for a moment, will you?"  
Jedediah gulped and did as he was told, not believing what he was actually doing at the moment. He was seriously letting Octavius do what he wanted, no matter what. And now his eyes were closed, so he couldn't even know what was happening until he could feel or hear something.

And the first thing he felt was two hands at his cheeks, what was still okay and nothing weird, no. He was just heating up a little in the face due to his thought of what was going to come now.

Octavius leaned forward and just straight up kissed Jedediah deeply and a little bit rough, what caused the cowboy to open his eyes immediately, tensing in his whole body and heating up in his face completely.

The Roman's lips muffled Jedediah's gasp of surprise though and they were warm and gentle despite the rough use that Octavius took on Jedediah, who couldn't stop blushing and feeling like his stomach was going to explode.

And Octavius couldn't focus on anything but this moment of kissing Jedediah like that. He had his eyes closed so he had no idea of what Jedediah was thinking or even looking like. And it healed his head from those hurtful images and reloaded his mind with images about him and Jedediah.

He opened his eyes and broke the kiss, leaving Jedediah panting just a little.

"Uhm..."  
"I took the offer."  
"Yeah, but I didn't expect this as your release of the images, haha..."  
"Do you now think that I'm disgusting? I'm sorry, I-"

And with that, he had the cowboy's lips on his, those beautiful lips that were on his own now because Jedediah returned the kiss. Maybe a little too late, but rather late than never.

Octavius closed his eyes, for once not having the terror of Arena fights in his mind as he kissed Jedediah back and leaning into their kiss even more.


	3. Prompt 3: Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the time of the second movie and I'm writing my own version of some of the events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has violence, Angst, a lot of angst, and did I mention angst? Lol but other than that, I don't think there are triggers in here.

Sacrificing himself for someone had always been such a distant thing to do, because yet, there was no situation that really put him and another person he cared about in such a huge danger that it would need a sacrifice from one of them.

But now it was like that, now they were truly threatened, and he for sure wasn't going to let Octavius be captured by that grey asshole that was trying to get them now.   
No, he'd do anything to save Octavius. He didn't even know why, but there was this kinda pleasant, kinda unpleasant feeling about the Roman and his dumb heroic behavior all the time.

Jedediah looked over to him and he could see the disbelief in Octavius eyes after the words that he had just blurted out. No, he also wasn't a person that leaves other people behind instead of sacrificing himself, Jed knew that.

They were both leaders, that's that. Leaders don't just leave others behind, they try to save them, even if they would die in that situation. If it means for their team, their important ones, to survive, they'd do it.

The glare Octavius gave him now was even more clear.   
"I am _not_ leaving you behind, Jedediah!" he insisted, standing right at his place, not moving just a little bit to another direction that would make him leave his place.

"You are gonna leave now. Listen to me for a little moment."   
A little moment they didn't have, Jedediah knew. He should be running by now, Octavius should be running. He should just be far, far away from this room.

And so, Jedediah came closer to the Roman and took his face, or more like, his helmet with it, into his hands.   
"If you stay, we'll both suffer. Do you want that? Do you?", Jedediah said, trying to put pressure on his Roman friend, the Roman friend he might have developed feelings for. And the Roman friend, whose feelings were not that much of a secret to Jedediah anymore. Some of it had still been questionable for the cowboy, but he knew that there was something.

And his heart hurt, it _ached_ _._

Jedediah didn't know what to do with that information of his body, so he tried to ignore it and the upcoming tears just with it.

Octavius was still standing there, before he averted his eyes and whispered an "I will save you" before he closed his eyes, a tear running down his cheek as he took the first step. And another one.   
And a third one.   
And then he started running, running and running. Running until Jedediah couldn't see him anymore.

His heart ached even worse, so bad that he put a hand on his chest where the pain was coming from. He gripped into his clothes and fought back tears and despair. He wanted to have Octavius just back directly, as if he didn't just left. But... he was so safe, and now he was gone. Everything of him was gone, only a bit of his smell layed in the air, but only important because Jedediah knew what Octavius smelled like.

It might sound creepy, but they've been in so many situations were they were so close to each other that Jedediah, if he couldn't find anything to have fun with it, mostly just listened to his voice, his sighs, his curses. And mostly, he took in his smell. This kinda calming smell that the Roman had, the decent one.

It made Jedediah cry on the inside as he stood there while he thought that Octavius was probably watching from some point and laughing about him not getting away. But it didn't matter, he would actually sacrifice everything, every little thing he had, for Octavius to live.

Even if that would mean that he would be captured by one of those men that were guiding the container before, what was actually happening a moment after he thought about it.

Suddenly, he was in somebody's hand, and the person squeezed, what made him groan in pain.   
"You piece of shit, watch out!" Jedediah complained, trying to open the hand with anger and brutality, but nothing worked and the grey man just laughed at him and squeezed harder, what was why Jedediah couldn't breathe for a moment, feeling as if the man just cracked all parts of his body. For a moment, he didn't see anything but black because he closed his eyes due to the massive pain and hopelessness made it's way into his mind.

He couldn't breathe at all while he was being held like this. There was nothing he could do, but he needed that air. He needed to breathe.  
"Let... me... go," he tried to say, but there was barely a sound leaving his mouth, so the man squeezed more and more, until Jedediah felt like he would faint.

But then, just then when he didn't even have any kind of strength in his legs and his body in general anymore, the man stopped holding him to tightly. In fact, he opened his hand, which was why Jedediah just fell backwards on the hand and lied there, trying to breathe. It felt as if his whole chest was pressing against the other side of the chest, not leaving room for him to breath. Something was running out of his mouth, and he couldn't say if it may as well has been blood that came from what was just done to him.

"Do you really think I'd give you the release of fainting so fast? You and your little Roman have been causing trouble. A shame that we didn't get him, but you already are fun enough," the man said as he walked away. Jedediah had an idea of what was going to happen now. Either, he would just be "tortured" or just thrown back to the others.

But Jedediah himself just tried to breathe, putting his arms around his chest and trying to get up, but his body hurt too much, it was too weak.

"You'll never get Octavius," Jedediah spoke coldly and unimpressed by his captor, "I cared about that."  
"You know what? I don't think I will have the nerves to listen to your shit for the whole time that I need to bring you to our leader."  
Jedediah saw the finger coming down  but he reacted too late.  
And then, it pressed on the front of his throat, making him wanting to gag and trying to grab the finger.

The pressure on his throat became worse and worse and worse, until he, again, couldn't breath. He tried to kick with his legs, tried to rip the finger away, but he couldn't breathe. He couldn't. He couldn't... He couldn't...

And then Jedediah fainted, giving up the fight at least to his own body. This was pointless, and so he didn't try to defend himself anymore and let himself drift into unconsciousness.  
A tear of panic and being airless rolled down his cheek, his red eyes red and swollen.

...

As Jedediah gained consciousness again, he groaned in pain as he tried to breathe. His throat hurt immense. And his body did even worse. It felt as if his whole bones were still broken.

He took a hold of his clothes and got his shirt up a bit, seeing that his whole skin at his sides was painted with deep blue bruises.   
Jedediah frowned, _my body can_ _do_ _this_ _? Take_ _this_ _damage like_ _that_ _?_

He pulled his shirt down again and then, for the first time since waking up in pain, lying on the hard ground - or what he thought what was the normal ground - he checked his environment.

That means, he also realized that he was stuck in an hourglass, lying down on the side where the sand was in, so that he wasn't buried in it. Jedediah's heart beat flipped over as he lightly touched the glass, now knowing for sure that he was, in fact, captured in this thing.

"Who..." he whispered, trying to gulp his anxiety down.   
"Let me go!" he then yelled with his voice sounding hoarse, trying to stand up, but his whole body still hurt.   
After some tries and going on silence, he managed to stand up in the glass and the exhaust made him lean on it while standing and panting.

And then, he finally heard something.   
It was someone who laughed at him.   
Jedediah turned around and then directly stared into Kahmunrah's face, which was why he would have stumbled back if he wasn't standing at the wall already.

"Hey little guy," Kahmunrah now said, smiling cunning, what made Jedediah feel sick in his stomach. Or maybe he felt sick there because his body got squeezed. "'Little guy'? I'll give you lil guy as soon as I'm out of here! Jus' wait for it, you assho-" he yelled angrily and loudly, until a stab of pain threw him off and he put his hand at his sides while sorting his breath again.   
"And how do you want to get out? Do you think someone's going to save you? Poor little cowboy, everone left you already..." 

"That's not true! I know that Octavius will save me! And Gigantor too, I-I know it!" Jedediah protested grinning, staring at the other man with no doubt, not even a little. "Larry ran away while searching for the combination I ordered him to bring me in trade for your freedom, so he chose his freedom over yours because he knew that he couldn't find the combination. And your precious Octavius hasn't been seen again at all! He probably ran off, too. Your pathetic hopes for them to save you are really amusing me by now... oh, and before I forget; I put some pressure on your Gigantor so that he would hurry with the combination... I didn't set up the pressure yet, though," Kahmunrah spoke, watching how Jedediah's grin was wiped off word by word. And in the end, his eyes widened, "What the fuck are you even talking about?"

And suddenly, he turned the hourglass upside down, what meant that Jedediah fell over and hit his side again, swallowing a sound of pain. And then, it doomed over him: The sand now was falling down on his head, or more like, his face, until he slowly got up again. "...What?" he asked, as he couldn't cope with what was happening. 

"You know, let's speed this up a little to make up for the time I had to wait because you were still asleep..."

...

And suddenly, he heard Octavius' voice, and it was as if a light went on again. He began to smile and tried to move forward in the sand a bit, since he was deeper in it, but it stopped falling thanks to Larry, who was holding it by now. "Octavius!" he tried to yell, watching him ride closer on the squirrel that he must have tamed, but his yell didn't really leave his mind. 

"This... this is your big rescue?" Kahmunrah asked, looking down on Octavius with an amused grin, definitely not taking this seriously. Jedediah put a hand at the glass, wishing that he could reach out to the Roman, who just in this moment shot a glare at the cowboy and smiled shortly. Just before he turned towards Kahmunrah and then behind him, saying, "Oh no, this is."

That's a huge ass dude, Jedediah thought as the statue came into the building, talking to Kahmunrah after he said something, but the cowboy couldn't focus on anything except for the fact that Octavius, in fact, came back and also brought this guy with him, this guy that just scared away the army that Kahmunrah got himself like a moment ago.

Jedediah's happiness stayed and got even bigger as the others from the container started to help them too, started to fight for them. But that moment sadly was the same moment where the hourglass - that meant, including him since he was still in it - got punched out of Larry's hand, what meant that he got hurt again. And he had almost forgetten that his body hurt, since it was, well, kinda stuck inbetween sand. 

But now, and also the second time he was kicked around, he could feel it again, and on top of that, his head spinned. Or more like; he could feel the sand falling down on his head, the last sand, the one that would kill him, or maybe wouldn't. He didn't know if he could actually suffocate, and somehow that was even more scary than knowing that he could.

All that, all that just went away as he saw Octavius running closer. Jedediah just had to smile a little. Even if Octavius wouldn't get him out, he was there and that was just what the cowboy needed to know. He would never ever admit it, but Kahmunrah saying that he left him actually hurt a lot. 

Octavius stopped at the glass, put his hand on it and stared Jedediah into his eyes, and Jedediah hold the eye contact for a moment before he looked away. "Did you actually think that I'd leave you here? Did you think you could just sacrifice yourself for me and I won't come back to save you?"

"Octavius, I..." Jedediah started, but stopped and looked at the Roman again, "How do you even plan to get me out of here? These are going to be my last moments, but I'm fine with spending them with you, my pal... So let's just review on the journey of our relation from enemies to friends to-... to..." He stopped and shook his head, not knowing what he actually wanted to say, but Octavius didn't mind. He just quickly took of his helmet, and it doomed on Jedediah what he wanted to do. "No need for last words, my friend."

And as the glass got broken, Jedediah couldn't help but smile and laugh a little, until he came out with the sand and felt Octavius grip on his arm and the other hand at his side.   
Jedediah couldn't suppress a sudden wave of pain and with that, a groan that Octavius _did_ mind this time.

"Are you alright? You look as if you are in bad pain... Did I hurt you?" Octavius asked worried and Jedediah immediately shook his head. He really didn't want the Roman to think that it was his fault. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

...

"You're not fine. This is like the fourth time you're flinching when you got against something while sitting in here," Octavius muttered towards his cowboy friend, who was sitting in Larry's pocket with him. They originally planned to go to the other's but Octavius asked Larry if he could carry them, since he kinda saw, especially while fighting, that something was wrong with Jedediah.

"Did the glass hurt you when I broke you out? Or did... did some of those guys-"   
"Octavius, stop please," Jedediah interrupted, staring right at his face, "I'll just show you, okay? Come here."   
The Roman raised an eyebrow, but then scooted over to his friend as he took off his upper clothes.

The reveal of all those bruises that actually were all over his body shocked Octavius, like, a lot.   
He wanted to touch them gently, to heal them, just something to make Jedediah feel better.   
"I literally didn't know why my body can do this, since we aren't even real humans, you know? But it hurts a lot and so it also hurt when you touched me to get me up..."

Octavius actually gently traced a finger along a bruise, what made Jedediah shudder but not in an uncomfortable way, since he could barely feel the touch. This was his friend who was touching him, not any enemy, and it was almost as if he was a friendly ghost or something, a little wind blowing over it.   
"Who did this to you?" Octavius then asked, looking over Jedediah's body even more and then spotting a bruise at his throat, too.

"The man I saved you from," the cowboy said, actually blushing a little when Octavius started to come closer and touched his neck and throat, where the bruise also was pretty clear to see like this.  
"Did he... strangle you?" the Roman asked in disbelief, especially as Jedediah nodded shortly after the question. "He wanted me unconscious..."

"Jedediah..." Octavius muttered and looked down, before he put his hands around his friends face, carefully avoiding any bruises as he leaned closer.  
"Don't ever sacrifice yourself for me again, are you listening? I don't want you to be hurt like this because of me."  
"Well, I don't want you to be hurt either, so I think we have a problem here," Jedediah insisted, suddenly holding Octavius' hands with his own, a little smile on his face.  
Octavius sighed and then nodded, laughing too.

...

"Actually, you should try a thermal bath. I can take you into one with me. This will relax you and even help your skin! It's healthy, like I said."  
"What? Me in you Roman's thermal bath?"  
"Yes."


	4. Prompt 4: And They Were Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavius had developed a crush on Jedediah and tried to avoid him. Jedediah gets really drunk and... well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No triggers! Except for drunkenness? I dunno if it's a trigger but I'd rather mention it. But that's it ^^

Sometimes life would guide two people together that you wouldn't guess to be together at all.

And that was what Octavius mostly thought about him and his roommate Jedediah, only that they were guided together as _friends_ and not as the together that people would think of. They just had to share a room in this house, and even though they had a few problems with the start, they managed to build up a friendship.

Well, sometimes the fact that one of them was basically a cowboy and the other one a Roman did make things awkward, especially when they were discussing over things. Their kind of speaking was completely different, their clothes, their personality.

Sometimes Octavius and Jedediah wondered how they could fit together so well, and then they talked about it and laughed a lot about all those funny things that happened to them already. And actually, they've only been roommates for some months, maybe around four or five.

They've been drinking together and tried to be better at that than the other one. Well, all of what they were doing pretty much was a battle of who could do it better, but in a friendly manner.  
Sometimes they got really passionate and then it wasn't in a friendly manner anymore; but that mostly happened when they were extremely drunk and didn't remember anything on the next day anyways.

When one of them was learning, the other one usually got bored. Or actually, only Jedediah got bored, while Octavius could still find something to do for himself, like reading a book about a story that plays during the time of ancient Rome or something, even though it was mostly like that. He also liked to read Game of Thrones, or, how the book name is, A Song of Ice and Fire (he took it personally when you mix the show name with the book name. Jedediah had to live through that many times before), because it kinda reminded him of those times.

Jedediah didn't understand his fascination for something like that. Maybe, if he would ask him and let him tell the story of the Romans, then it would be exciting. Octavius just really had a good narrative voice, especially when it was about something that's important to him, something he had actual interest in.

Being in college still brought them into times were Octavius had to learn and Jedediah had nothing to do. No one to annoy, no one to sing with (yes, they did that a lot. Even more when they drunk a little), no one to just joke with or even talk, since Octavius didn't want to be disturbed while learning at all. He took that whole stuff really seriously.

 _Okay,_ _maybe_ _I should_ _do_ _that_ _too_ _,_ Jedediah thought, but then threw that thought away again very quickly. He wanted to mess with his Octy, wanted to get his attention.

And then he wondered why he wanted his attention specifically. It seriously bothered him to know that Octavius wouldn't spend time with him this day, and even if it was just this day. It was an eternity.

"Octy, can't we do something and you learn later?" the blonde asked, lying on his bed with his feet hanging down from it but the rest of his body being on the bed.  
Octavius didn't even give him a glare, no, nothing. He just stayed silent, which was why Jedediah sighed.

"Get yourself a book or something. You _can_ read, use it," Octavius then said and destroyed Jedediah's last hope on becoming the time with him that he wanted.

Instead of taking one of the books that were around him, Jedediah stood up now and walked to the door of the room.  
"I'm gonna get a drink. See you later, Octy," the blonde said, hearing a "Yes, see you later" before he went out of the door and closed it behind him.  
_They_ _will_ _be_ _more_ _like..._ _some_ _drinks._

Octavius couldn't actually concentrate at all, he just needed distraction from Jedediah. They were roommates and good friends, so there usually was no problem when one of them just changed their clothes in front of the other one, but Octavius has been getting a problem with it recently. Just seeing Jed without a shirt on, seeing his skin, his bare chest...  
Octavius covered his face with the book in order to stop his face from blushing because of the image.

Yes, and that was the problem. He started to blush whenever Jedediah changed clothes, and he couldn't stop staring. And he was scared that one day, Jedediah would realize what was happening with him. That Octavius had developed a crush on him, a really huge one.

And now that Jedediah wasn't here, Octavius could take a deep breath and sort himself. What was this? Why did he have to develop a crush on his _roommate_ _?_  
Why the person he shares _one_ damn room with?

He wanted to bury his hands in the blonde hair, look into those beautiful, blue eyes and he wanted to have his heart just for himself. But he wasn't able to do that at the moment.  
Octavius tried to scream in despair and muffled it with his book, which he then closed and put away.  
All that just tired him extremely, and it was weird to him. He was never really emotionally tired, but okay, Jedediah was also really extroverted. And somehow, he's got so much energy that Octavius would feel tired often, because... well energetic people can be tiring.

Octavius shortly decided that he could take a nap now, that he didn't need to learn that much. He mostly had everything in his head already, since he actually only used it to get distracted.

So, since he was already almost lying down in his bed, he just turned around and let himself fall asleep in his normal clothes, on top of the bed, as if he just came home and was too tired for anything such as changing clothes.

And he did sleep peacefully and healthy, until he heard the door of the room shut by a person.   
He opened his eyes immediately and then saw Jedediah's prominent blonde hair, and calmed down again by closing his eyes.   
Yeah, that was another problem. Octavius was really sensitive to noises in his sleep: It was almost impossible to open and close the door when he was sleeping in the room without waking him up in the process. Only Jedediah, when he tried, at least, had managed to succeed once. But then never again.

"Did you get your drink?" Octavius asked, his eyes still closed, but he could smell the alcohol.   
"Did you get your nap?" Jedediah asked back without answering the question that was asked him, but just at the way he was talking, Octavius knew that the blonde had really gotten drunk.

It was weird to experience him drunk when he wasn't drunk too. Octavius actually didn't dare to drink like that at the moment because he was too scared that he might would do something stupid that had to do with his crush on Jedediah.   
"Yes, I've got my nap until you shut the door so roughly," Octavius answered to the question and stretched out his legs again.   
"I thought you wanted to learn?"  
"I was suddenly very tired."   
"Ah, okay. If you think so."  
"What, do you doubt my statement?" Octavius asked and sat up on his bed, staring at Jedediah while raising one eyebrow.

"I know that you avoid me, pal, and it pisses me off. Can't you just tell me what's wrong?" the blonde threw off, coming some steps closer to his friend that was still sitting on the bed, now a bit worried.   
"There's nothing wrong, what are you think-... w-wait what are you d-doing?" Octavius answered, a little panicked as soon as Jedediah kneeled down on his bed and then leaned forwards towards him.

"Are you afraid of something, Octy?" Jedediah asked, taking his friend's chin into his hand to stop him from turning away. The blonde placed a finger on Octavius' chest, and it felt lightly, on the other side, still really heavy.

Octavius' heartbeat became faster and faster and his face heated up as he was watching Jedediah's smile widening.   
"Your face isn't getting red because you're drunk, right?" he mused, tracing a finger over one of Octavius' red cheeks.

"Uhm... You didn't answer my question. What are you doing?" he tried to get around it, not wanting to tell Jedediah anything about his attraction towards him.  
"Sssh," Jedediah brought out, having to close his eyes for a moment before he stared at his friend again and put the finger that was on his cheeks on his lips, which was why Octavius felt a shiver going down his spine.  
He didn't know why, just the pure feel of him touching his lips was... too much.

Jedediah was leaning over, stabilizing himself before he pushed Octavius down with his hand, slowly but with a strong will.  
"You're so attractive when you're flustered. I know that you've been staring at me too. There's nothing to hide, ya know?"  
This was the moment where Octavius' heart skipped a beat, and where the pure shock was written over his face, he couldn't even say anything.

"Oh, seems like my conclusion was actually right," Jedediah muttered and leaned down, making his friend nervous about his closeness.  
"It's okay, you don't have to be shocked. I'm fine with it~"  
"You won't remember it tomorrow, anyways," Octavius meant, gaining a laugh from Jedediah in return. "Maybe. But I want to do one thing anyways."  
"What thing-"  
He stopped talking when the finger moved to the side and Jedediah leaned down quickly until his lips were almost touching Octavius'. He felt like he was actually going crazy, feeling the blonde's breath against his own lips.

He slowly closed his eyes and used his hands to grip into Jedediah's hair, so that he could pull him down for the last bit.

When their lips touched, Octavius felt like he would explode. His body felt hot, his heart raced and he was so tense, that he had to sigh to calm himself down. And as soon as he had sighed, had submitted to those feelings, it got even better.

Jedediah returned the kiss and then quickly took the lead, moving his lips further against Octavius', caressing his cheeks with his hands. He couldn't deny that he felt incredible, since this was truly awesome to him.

When they broke the kiss again, they had to take deep breaths again, since they had gotten really, really passionate during the kiss and put a lot energy into it.

"Wow... that just..." Jedediah tried, but he couldn't finish the sentence.  
"You're not remembering it tomorrow, but I will," Octavius muttered and looked up to his roommate.  
"Make me remember," that roommate said and kissed him again, even more wild than before.

...

 _Make me remember,_ Octavius scoffed, copying the words in his mind, watching Jedediah sleep. It was already late morning and the boy was still asleep. And it didn't seem like he was going to wake up soon.

But he did, and he immediately groaned while holding his head.  
"Octy... God, can you give me an aspirin, please?" he asked, not even wondering if Octavius was up already.  
He was an early bird, so it was pretty sure that he was awake anyways.  
"Of course," he said and quickly prepared the glass water and the aspiring so that Jed could take it.

He quickly did and then leaned against a wall at his bed, so that he still could sit under his blanket.

"Do you remember anything from the evening?" Octavius asked the blonde, that shrugged, thought about it, and then shook his head.  
"Maybe my head's just slow, but I don't think so."  
"You told me to make you remember."  
Jedediah frowned, it almost looked like he was about to understand what his roommate meant.

"Remember what?" he asked, frowning even more, until it must have hurt because he groaned and stopped.  
Octavius leaned forward and forward, which was my Jedediah seemed to lean back a bit against the wall, but he couldn't go very far, so that Octavius was able to kiss him again. He did it gently though, even though there was a bit of passion in it.

He then broke the kiss and leaned back again, watching Jedediah blush violently and look away, what made Octavius smile amused.

"You wanted to remember that."  
"O-Oh." 


	5. Prompt 6: Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I skipped the Jealousy prompt because of an immense headache. Anyways, here you go. No triggers warnings. Or probably mild angst

It was their flight home. Home to the museum, but without Ahk and without the tablet. And to say the least, Jedediah was scared. He knew that, as soon as the sun rose again, they wouldn't become alive again, since they left the tablet behind, like mentioned before. But on the other side, he felt good about that. It's where it belongs now, and they are going to be just museum exhibits. But yes, what's so bad about that?

Maybe the only bad thing he really could see is, well... he couldn't live through an adventure every time with Octavius anymore. Their nights together have become so exciting and comfortable over the time, and after this one, it was just... gone. Because they wouldn't be alive anymore, maybe never again.

Jedediah looked over to Octavius, who was just sitting next to him and probably thinking about it as well. Or maybe he was thinking about the moment they had been holding hands? It had seemed like such a thing for Octavius before, and then the Roman had gotten it in a moment where it would have been their end, the end of their nightly life's.

"Hey, Oct, you alright?" the cowboy asked, trying to hide his unease with the idea of being... gone forever after this night.   
"Hm? Oh, yes. I'm fine. What about you? You seem more troubled than I am, actually," the Roman gave back, now looking at Jedediah too. He basically scanned his emotions, and that wasn't making him feel better.

"I'll just really miss you," he told him, just realizing this himself in the moment he spoke the words.  
_Of_ _course_ _. That's_ _it_ _. I'll just... miss_ _him_ _so much._  
"I can agree with that. Just the idea of not spending most of the nights with you is weird," Octavius answered, still looking at Jedediah.

The cowboy gulped shortly and the sadness was easy to spot in his eyes. He then, just silently, took Octavius' hand and interlaced their fingers.  
"This probably is not a bad time to confess," he said, looking down at their hands because he didn't know if the Roman would find it weird now, since it came from his side again, and this time out of nowhere.

But Octavius actually put more pressure on his hand, so he returned holding hands. And he actually just smiled gently at his friend, who didn't see it.

"I actually really like to hold your hand. It's so warm, even though our bodies aren't that real, no matter if we were alive at night. But your hands give me warmth and it was like comfort when we were about to die. I was just... perplex when you asked the first time," Jedediah said as his first confession and he knew that, if they would go on, they would eventually arrive at the point of confessing their love.

Jedediah was surprised that his thought when to that point, but it was not that unrealistic. This was their last night together - or more like, the last one they knew about. They didn't know if after some time, Ahk would be there again with the tablet.  
No, for the moment, they only knew that they were going to be gone after this sunrise. So everything that had to be confessed, had to be confessed right there. After the flight, there wouldn't be lot of time anymore. Maybe for a little good bye, but that pretty much would be it.

"Everything that has to be confessed, has to be confessed now," Octavius voiced out Jedediah's thought from a moment ago.

"I guess, yeah," the cowboy agreed, looking around, "I mean, maybe there will be a wonder or something that makes us keep on with the becoming alive, but I don't think that's gonna happen."  
"I don't think so, either," Octavius answered, scooting a bit closer to Jedediah, who then leaned his head on the Roman's shoulder as if it wasn't anything.

"I'm just following my impulses at the moment. I mean, what do I have to lose," Jedediah commented on that, even closing his eyes.

"I like how your eyes look like. Especially when the moonlight and the already beautiful stars reflect in your eyes, especially that is beautiful. I could watch that the whole night and I wouldn't get tired. The same is with your hair. It's beautiful, I can't say why, but it's just majestic in a special way. I could look at it and wonder about it a lot without a single bit of boredom because you're so fascinating," Octavius suddenly shot out, taking Jedediah by surprise with it.

"I like how enthusiastic and energetic you are. You are taking risks, but you seem to know what you're doing. You're fast, loud, but efficient. I love that. I love that a lot. You're a good person, a wonderful being, in and out, and I'm so glad to have met you. I wish I could spend more time with you, but you already blessed me with the time that we had together."

Jedediah didn't know what to say, instead he first hugged Octavius from the side as good as it worked and then added his statement.  
"I... I seriously don't know what to say at the moment."   
"That's okay," Octavius meant, just sighing and closing his eyes.  
"There's nothing to lose... Right?" the Roman then asked, gulping a little.  
"Yeah," Jedediah answered, wondering what Octavius would say now. He had told him so much already, and now Jedediah felt bad because he couldn't say that much... he was just not that good with words.

"I love you," Octavius said bluntly. "I love you so much, Jedediah."  
The cowboy couldn't breathe for a moment and his face reddened very fast. "I'm sorry... I just... wanted to tell you this before every chances are gone..."

"It's okay... I probably can't deny that there ain't feelings like that raging inside of me when I think about you..." he confessed, looking down at the ground, questioning what Octavius was thinking now.   
"... Really?" the Roman asked a few moments later, as if he had to realize Jedediah's confession first. What, he, in fact, had to.

"Yes, really," Jedediah muttered, a little embarrassed and also a little hopeful that Octavius and him would share a really close night as their last, now that all of this was out.

Octavius silently took Jedediah's hands into his and moved around, so that he would sit right in front of the cowboy, who was now surprised and wondering about what would happen now.

"Jedediah, can I..."   
The blonde could see where Octavius' glare was wandering to, so he began to smile and nodded, but before the Roman could do anything, he leaned forward himself and kissed his friend - or his lover, to be correct now.

For some time, they could certainly forget that this was their last sure night. Maybe they would wake up on some other night again, maybe they wouldn't.

That didn't mean anything for them at the moment, not as long they were sunken into each other's touch.


End file.
